oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Yanagare
Yanagare (八流, Yanagare; literally "Eight Flows") is a martial art rooted in that was created by Instructor Stella. In her words, it is a style that abandons traditional defense in order to focus entirely on attack and countering applications of . Overview On the advisement of Kurama, Stella created a way to express the foundation of Busoshoku Haki in the form of a martial art; one that would be teachable to even the lower ranks of the marines. The way Busoshoku Haki is normally used is as an armor, providing one with a sturdy defense, but means nothing when it goes up against someone with a stronger Haki. It simply becomes a challenge of force. Martial arts are, and always has been, a means for the weak to challenge the strong, but more importantly, it is the discipline to train one's barbaric nature to become something more refined, like a diamond cored from coal. Therefore, Yanagare, in Stella's words, is the sophisticated form of armament Haki. This is a martial art that enables one to strike and redirect using emitted Haki. Stella explains that Busoshoku Haki, at least at its most fundamental state, has itself two forms to it: releasing and imbuing. Once one learns to release Haki, they almost immediately focus on reeling it back inwards to imbue it, so as to strengthen themselves. However, many tend to ignore that Busoshoku Haki has many applications even in the released form. As it has been shown by , Busoshoku Haki has other uses besides simply imbuing one's body or weapon with it. One can even repel attacks akin to a when something comes into contact with their emitted Haki, but as Stella explains, this is just one way to employ this form of Busoshoku Haki. Yanagare is composed of eight techniques that utilize different methods of using released Busoshoku Haki for combat purposes. Yanagare can be learned as early as First Dan within the Haki Development System. Techniques Similar to , Yanagare is a martial art that is composed entirely out of a specific set of techniques. In particular, it is composed of eight techniques. Though there is no progression that denotes which techniques are learned when, Ryusho is considered the first technique and Umakyo is considered the final technique. Ryusho (竜衝, Ryūshō; literally "Dragon Crash"): Yanagare's first technique, it is the use of Busoshoku Haki in order to produce a rejection-like effect similar to a in theory. Haki is focused at the knuckles and emitted at the moment of a strike, releasing a powerful eruption of force towards the target. It gives off the illusion of the user employing superhuman strength, as a mere attack becomes capable of smashing apart an entire cliffside with ease. Ryusho can also be employed by the legs as well through kicks, or even other parts of the body, such as elbows and knees. Kijiryu (雉流, Kijiryū; literally "Pheasant Flow"): Busoshoku Haki is emitted from the hands and used to redirect attacks. It uses the theory that Busoshoku Haki can be used to make Devil Fruit users "come into form", using released Haki to take hold of Devil Fruit-produced attacks and redirect them. But it is not limited only to Devil Fruit opponents, as it can even be used to throw off weapons or other dangerous elements that could potentially harm the user. Ushiraku (牛落, Ushiraku; literally "Bovine Fall"): A method of yielding to and receiving attacks without meeting strength with strength, this is a technique in which one uses Busoshoku Haki to "absorb the impact" of an opponent's attack. The user takes on the brunt of the attack, using their own Haki to essentially envelope it and letting it pass through their physical bodies harmlessly. In a sense, the force behind the received attack is coated in one's own Haki and allowed to "fall through" their bodies, passing through and down into the legs, being channeled into the ground. As such, the technique is normally done while one is standing on solid ground, but can also be used in midair as well once one acquires sufficient mastery over the technique. Torishu (鳥襲, Torishū; literally "Bird Raid"): Rather than a strike that repels the target, inflicting crash-like damage, this is a technique in which released Busoshoku Haki produces a penetrating emission of force, inflicting internal damage onto its victims. Haki is released as a sort of wave, passing through the target's body and injuring the enemy's internal organs. This enables one to bypass defenses that would normally be durable against the blunt damage inflicted by the Ryusho technique. Inuishi (犬石, Inuishi; literally "Canine Stone"): Like a still rock in the river's path that does not resist the current but simply lets the water flow around it, this technique enables its user to release a full body emission of Busoshoku Haki in order to ward away dangerous elements. Similar to , it can only be invoked by standing still, becoming immovable like a mountain. Inoshin (猪進, Inoshin; literally "Boar Rush"): By producing a full body emission of Busoshoku Haki, one coats their body in a layer while in motion. When an attack manages to make it through the user's conscious defenses, it will land on this layer of Haki before managing to make contact with the body. However, it does not serve the purpose of genuine defense, but instead, the Haki responds from being struck by pushing the user's body out of harm's way. Anything that hits the outer part of the layer forces the inner portion to back away; in other words, whatever moves in makes the body physically move back as a result, like the motion of the water's surface after it is struck. This technique makes it possible to dodge attacks even if the user's own senses fail to notice the threat. Hitsujigeki (羊撃, Hitsujigeki; literally "Sheep Shock"): Rather than crashing or penetrating, this is a strike in which Haki fans outwards in vibrations in order to weaken and compromise the target's framework. By delivering this strike and then attacking with another technique, one can weaken the target's durability first in order for the second strike to inflict far more destruction. Umakyo (馬叫, Umakyō; literally "Horse Shout"): Yanagare's last technique, and perhaps its most difficult one, the user creates a concentrated emission of Busoshoku Haki and releases it in an invisible orb of power. Before long, depending on the user's intent, the orb eventually begins to expand and eruptions outwards in all directions as an explosive force. However, while the technique seems rather simplistic, it actually incorporates elements of the other techniques; in particular, the eruption of force has three stages to its effect. At first, the expansion rings outwards in waves, similar to Hitsujigeki, weakening and dampening physical constructs within the explosion's vicinity. Moments following the ringing, the actual eruption occurs, exploding outwards in sheer force that initially blasts everything away from the epicenter but also appears to project through objects as well, inflicting devastation on both the external and internal level. Stella considers it the act of "absolute destruction", a technique in which, when mastered to its utmost potential, can ideally erase targets from existence. Users Behind the Scenes The names for the eight techniques are derived from the eight animals that each represent an aspect of the Bagua. Similarly, the nature of those techniques are respectively based upon the element that animal embodies in the system.